The Dark & The Dawn
by VerelLupin
Summary: ***AU. Diaval has watched over Aurora all his life but lately he's been watching her in a different light. Diaval is unaware that he isn't the only one watching the young princess or those around her.


**Most of these stories will be in the same universe (meaning Maleficent is always with Stefan.) You can read my other Maleficent story to see how I envision that happening but this is a stand alone, so the other is not necessary.  
**

**I just saw them together and I know Maleficent would approve. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

He watched over her, he'd always watched over her but then that was the job. It'd been his duty since she'd been born.

It was something he didn't really think about. It was as natural as breathing or flying or Maleficent turning him into another creature. It was part of his world, she was part of his world but he wasn't a part of hers and he never could be.

**'Who will not change a raven for a dove?'** came to mind as he ruefully remembered that Phillip was indeed pretty and pale as a dove and he, Diaval was an actual raven.

She was human not that he would ever hold that against her, it was not her fault after all. However it did mean she would die much sooner that he and he'd already seen how Maleficent worried about that particular fate with Stefan, even their half fey child would leave this place long before his mother and godfather ever would.

And though he was resilient, he didn't think even he could withstand seeing her smile disappear from the world. He had broken a little when she'd just been sleeping, death would be the end of him too.

No, not only would she not choose him, she couldn't choose him, that way would end in sadness and tears and she had suffered enough.

Yet as he watched her talk with her father and mother, as he watched how she cared for her brother and laughed merrily with the creatures around him, Diaval couldn't help but wish that his human form be more permanent.

"You've watched too long, Diaval."

"It's my job." He replied.

"Never before so intently. The danger has passed," she said it softly but the reprimand was there.

"There will always be danger," he nonchalantly shook out his cloak hoping to maybe goad her into turning him back to what he really was and giving him the ability to hide behind his feathers for another day.

"True," she said and glanced once more at her children. Aurora's blond locks shinning in the light as she chased her dark haired sibling, who laughed giddily, bringing a smile to all who observed them. "Even more so when you watch her as you do, the king has noticed your intent regard."

"I wouldn't," he said it with conviction, for the young princess would never look his way.

He was her friend and godfather and nothing more could come of his ridiculous feelings but if Stefan had noticed then he had not been as discrete as he'd hoped. He would have to work on that, human emotions were still new to him.

"I know." She sighed and he looked at her questioningly, "more is the pity."

"You'd condone…"

"You are fey now, same as I, she is as human as Stefan. Kerryn is both, I have condoned heartily."

He did not respond to that but Maleficent didn't require a response. She merely walked to her family waiting for him to follow as he always did.

She tilted her head slightly towards her daughter and he gave an equally slight bow, he knew it was the closest he'd ever get to a blessing from her. She then regally picked her son up and lovingly led her king away. The king gave him a meaningful look as Diaval approached the princess but went along with his queen and their young child further into the fey realm.

Aurora patiently waited for him but when she took hold of his arm and led him, down to a pond full of sprites, in the same way as her mother had led her father, Diaval knew that his job of watching over her was done.

"Who will not change a raven for a dove?" he said in wonder as she dipped her feet in the cool water and bade him to follow.

"Why change ordinary for extraordinary?" she asked and pulled him down beside her.

"Why indeed," he answered and entwined his fingers with hers.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and there they stayed until the dark and the dawn met once more to begin a new day in a new life.


End file.
